Mummies Alive: The Reign of Rapses
by Bill20
Summary: This is my own idea for how the series could have ended. Because then Rapses would've regained his future throne and Presley would get all the perks of being wealthy and powerful.


It's been weeks since Scarab's recent failed scheme to capture Presley to steal away the spirit of Rapses, Prince of Egypt. Presley kept on wondering how to get rid of Scarab and finally settle down and not be worried. One day, when he looked in the mirror, he was spellbound by what came of it; it was Rapses.

Presley: Rapses? How are you here in front of me?

Rapses: It's my spirit that dwells within you, Presley, reflections allow us to speak to one another now.

Presley: But this hasn't happened before, why now?

Rapses: Because you seek a way to defeat Scarab, and I have one.

Presley: You do? What is it?

Rapses: It's simple, we end his tyranny where it began; when he killed me to steal my spirit.

Presley: Wait, I'm not sure I understand what you mean.

Rapses: Do you recall when Scarab used a magic scroll to whisk me into your era?

Presley: Yes . . .Wait, do you mean we go back to Ancient Egypt and stop him from killing you?

Rapses: Not exactly. You not only embody my spirit, Presley, you also share my face. It's simple, you can use the scroll to go back to Egypt and imitate me. It shall benefit us both; you shall gain the luxuries of a pharaoh's power and wealth, and through you, I shall gain the throne I would have if not for Scarab.

Presley was stunned and intrigued by this.

Presley: Are you certain Je-Kal, Rath, Arman, and Nefer-Tina will agree to this idea your highness?

Rapses: For once, Presley, I believe this is a matter that they cannot intervene in.

Presley: You mean we keep it a secret from them?

Rapses: I'm afraid it's necessary. No matter, you and I shall still see them, in their living forms. But there's one more matter to attend; your queen. Or rather 'my' queen.

Presley: Really? Who would be best suited?

Rapses (creating another mirror image): Through your eyes, I've seen the one of noble birth worthy of us; the one you call 'Elaine'.

Presley: Elaine? Of course, she must have a 'thing' for me and that's why she's been aiming for me. But how will I convince her to come with me?

Rapses: Simply tell her to look into your eyes and I shall do the rest.

Presley: You mean you'll hypnotize her? That's rather deceptive and drastic isn't it?

Rapses: It's merely to get to understand who 'we' are, she already truly loves you.

Presley: But how do we get the scroll? Didn't it disappear when you returned to your own time?

Rapses: But still looking through your eyes, I have seen that Rath has replicated the scroll for emergencies.

And so, the next day, Presley put the plan into motion: He made a costume for himself that resembled Rapses' tunic and head-dress, then bought a 'Cleopatra' costume for Elaine. Then, he went to her house, gave it to her as a gift, and told her to meet her by the museum (where the pyramid was). With the mummies still resting, Presley was easily able to get the scroll. When Elaine arrived in her costume, Presley started into her eyes. Then the spirit of Rapses mesmerized her to get her to accompany him.

Outside the pyramid, Rapses (through Presley) read and performed the spell on the scroll. Then, a huge wind gusted Elaine and Presley through time. The 2 of them landed in Ancient Egypt, not far away from the palace, some time after Scarab killed Rapses. Posing as Rapses and renaming Elaine 'Elainamen', Presley ran to find Ja-Kal, Rath, Armon, and Nefer-Tina to tell them about Scarab. Upon hearing the news of Scarab's treachery, the guardians took Presley and Elaine to Amenhotep, Egypt's pharaoh and Rapses' father.

Scarab is them executed and he plans thwarted. Presley and Elaine live the rest of their lives in Ancient Egypt, and eventually inherit the throne from Amenhotep. The both enjoy the fabulous perks and often seek advice from Ja-Kal, Armon, Rath, and Nefer-Tina. 3,000 years later, all grown-up and dead, Elaine and Presley are mummified with their guardians and placed in the museum where their adventures all began.

All rights reserved to Hasbro. No copyright intended.


End file.
